The purpose of this project is to develop a clinically useful method of matching adjoining megavoltage radiation fields so that the dose distribution through the match region is uniform. A "match-line wedge" has been developed which satisfies the above requirement. Simplicity of use will assure that the wedge will be effective clinically.